date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Yesod
is the Ninth Region in the Neighboring World, and is associated with Miku Izayoi. The Dominion there is Mizuha Banouin, and the deputy Dominion is Rinemu Kirari. Layout Yesod’s main attraction is the central town, and a large idol stadium where high profile idols perform. There are smaller stages littered around for new idols to debut. The town has cafes, residential areas and a multitude of other buildings that aren’t explored in the novels. The outskirts of Yesod harbor the Dream Cradle, and this is where Empty often go to die and vanish into light. The Dream Cradle appears as a decrepit, abandoned theme park with a carousel, rollercoaster and a few other smaller attractions. This place also holds the . History Yesod’s society revolves around performance and idols. Quasi-Spirits there are often grouped into idols, managers, producers and event staff. Within the idol community, there are three genres; Lovely, which is characterised by a cutesy appearance and pop songs, accounting for 50% of idols. Then, there is Stylish, those who favour skill tend to pick this genre. Finally, there is Chaos, characterised by eccentricity. There are different rankings for idols. E rank, where an idol has less than ten fans. Then, D, C, B, A (5,000 fans), AA (10,000), AAA (15,000), S (20,000 fans), SS and SSS. SSS requires special conditions in order to achieve, and is the hardest to get to according to Hibiki Higoromo. There are also backup dancers, who tend to be around A rank.Date A Bullet 2 ○Banouin Mizuha It is widely regarded as the region where weak Quasi-Spirits reside due to the pacifistic nature of idol work. Idol concerts are used to create reiryoku, and Quasi-Spirits with a passion for this kind of work are able to continue living in Yesod due to its accommodating nature. Due to this this pacifism, fighting is forbidden here.Date A Bullet 2 ○Banouin Mizuha Ninth Type Quasi-Spirits appear to gather here the most, as Ninth Types have an advantage over other types when it comes to sound and therefore singing. Mizuha Banouin, the Dominion, is a special exception as she is an Eighth Type and a highly revered idol. Mizuha Banouin became Dominion after Rinemu’s fall from grace, but after Rinemu gained the Voice of the Moon and thwarted Mayuka Momozono’s plans of becoming Dominion, she and Mizuha worked to rule Yesod together, and sent it into a new ‘golden age.’ Despite Yesod being one of the arguably more pacifistic regions, Empty are often used for menial tasks there, and often used as bodyguards. Assassins from other regions are also hired in Yesod to ensure safety for specific Quasi-Spirits, due to their inability to fight. Compile Yesod’s Compile event resulted in current Dominion at the time, Rinemu Kirari, leaping on stage to save Mizuha from the pillars and losing her ability to sing in the process. Having lost this ability, she was forced to forfeit her position as Dominion as well. Known Inhabitants * Mizuha Banouin * Rinemu Kirari * Mayuka Momozono Connections Yesod is directly connected to Malkuth, Tiphereth, Netzach and Hod. There are no closed pathways between the three, however Yesod has high security and standards for travellers who wish to leave and enter, this is because Mizuha endeavours to keep Quasi-Spirits under her care and safe from harm. Trivia References }} Category:Terminology Category:Region